


Lines Are Open / На связи

by la_Distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance
Summary: Дин всегда отвечает на звонки.





	Lines Are Open / На связи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lines Are Open](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/303237) by K Hanna Korossy. 



Через час после того, как Лост Крик остался позади, у Дина звонит телефон. Дин устало вытаскивает мобильник из кармана.  
\- Отец? – Сэм смотрит на брата, надеясь, что голос не выдает отчаяние.  
Дин виновато качает головой и отвечает на звонок.  
\- Марко? Привет. Выследил наконец эту семейку лесной нежити? – он замолкает на мгновение, а потом смеется, поднимая брови. – Без шуток! Да, сейчас запишу.  
Сэм вздыхает, изо всех сил пытаясь скрыть досаду.

***  
Когда телефон звонит в три часа утра неделю спустя, он не сильно надеется. Простуженный после падения в озеро, Дин нащупывает трубку на тумбочке только на третий гудок.  
\- …лло?  
Сэм ложится на подушку и притворяется, что его разбудил звонок. Глядит в потолок, а потом поворачивается к Дину.  
Тот сонно отвечает:  
\- Спасибо, - и нажимает отбой. – Калеб сказал, в Небраске завелся буньип. (1)  
Отвернувшись, Сэм пытается уснуть.

***  
Они завтракают – или, может, обедают в номере, когда снова раздается звонок. На этот раз Сэм даже не обращает внимания, особенно когда голос Дина звучит на октаву ниже.  
\- Привет, красотка…  
Что удивительно – Сэм всегда думал, брат спокойно собирает номера девчонок, но никому не дает свой. Наверное, эта ему и правда понравилась.  
Сэм только качает головой, когда Дин отлучается на пару часов, зная, что дом с привидениями, который они хотели проверить, подождет. И Сэм, очевидно, тоже.

***  
Полдень, и они где-то в середине страны. Ночью Сэму не спалось, и, прислонившись лбом к окну, он едва слышит сигнал мобильного брата и разговор тихим шепотом.  
\- Что? – бормочет он, ерзая на сиденье, когда Дин вешает трубку.  
\- Так, ерунда. Новая партия освященных железных пуль будет готова, как доедем до Миссисипи. Спи, Сэм.  
Он смотрит на кукурузные поля, убаюкивающие своей бесконечностью, и засыпает.

***  
Последней каплей становится звонок посреди ритуала. Домовой вырывается из ловушки, и приходится начинать заново. Сэм поглядывает на брата поверх книги и хватает его за ворот куртки, отводя в сторону, от летящего тостера.  
\- Кто это был? – шипит он позже, когда они, прихрамывая, плетутся в машину.  
Дин пожимает плечами.  
\- Старый клиент. Думает, у соседа проблемы по нашей части.  
\- Чувак, ты хоть когда-нибудь отключаешь телефон?  
Дин только косится в ответ, приподнимая бровь.

***  
Повсюду тьма. Сэм не может согреться – или перестать трястись, и с губ срывается стон всякий раз, когда он опирается на ногу. Номер удается набрать с третьей попытки.  
\- Сэм? – слышит он после первого же гудка.  
\- Дин, - он с облегчением закрывает глаза. – Нужна твоя помощь, чувак. П-приедешь за мной? Пожалуйста, - шепчет он.  
Сэм различает шорохи на другом конце.  
\- Да, конечно. Ты где, Сэмми? Все хорошо?  
Сэм нажимает отбой ослабшими пальцами только когда видит брата. И безмолвно благодарит за то, что всегда на связи.

___________  
1 - существо из мифологии австралийских аборигенов, якобы обитающее в болотах, руслах рек и в других водоёмах.


End file.
